


Sickly Sweet

by cinnamoncloud9



Series: Bits Of Skephalo [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoncloud9/pseuds/cinnamoncloud9
Summary: idiot goes out in cold weather, idiot number two has to take care of him
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Bits Of Skephalo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 359





	Sickly Sweet

the rain poured outside, and zak was glad he had stayed the night at his friends house, the weather was cold and the street was slippery, and he hated that. so. Much.

he bought the cup to his lips and sipped, pressing his lips to the warm surface.. and gagged. that had to be the worst coffee he had ever tasted, too sweet, so sweet it was disturbing

'is this even coffee?' he thought, and took a moment to admire the cup that rested in his between his hands, it tasted like sugar, water and sugar, like tap water that was microwaved with sugar. 'im never ordering from that cafeteria again'

he got up from his spot beside the window, the vibe was ruined, no more chilling with a warm cup of coffee.

letting the blanket slide off his shoulders, he walked down the hall to his friends room, and knocked at the door,

"yes??.. " a high pitched voice asked, sounding exhausted.

"can i come in darryl??" zak waited, staring at the door as if the boy inside was in front of him.

the door suddenly unlocked and opened, in front of him stood a tired looking boy, bags under his eyes, an energy drink in his hand, his hair was messy, almost as messy as his clothes, that looked like all of them were for a different event.

"what are you even doing in there with a tie around your neck??" the words spilled out of his mouth without much thought, and the boy in front of him flushed. 'cute' zak smiled and his head was inclined slightly to the side.

"i was.. getting ready to go out, i need more energy drinks, im completely out of them" he said, and nodded as if confirming his own words, that was strange.. 'drunkboyhalo'

"but it's pouring outside, you'll catch a cold!" he was concerned, but the boy at the door just ignored him, darryl walked right past him directly to the front door

"Don't worry, ill be going then muffin" he said, and took one of the umbrellas that hanged at the wall, he opened the front door

"wait!" zak walked up to him and shivered, god it was cold outside. "huh??"

a white ball of fluff ran past the raiven haired boy, and bited the hem of darryl's pants, the little doggo held the jean material firmly between her teeth and growled when her owner told her to let go.

darryl sighed and bent down, trying to lift the dog off the floor, he felt a little dizzy and took his time to regain his balance, but when he was feeling better he extended his arms at zak, who just alternated between staring at the dog in front of him and the very sleep deprived man.

"take her please, ill be back soon, i promise" lucy barked, furiously waging her tail, her eyer seemed so angry. zak quickly took her in his arms, she resisted, trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"dar-" and darryl ran off, not even bothering in locking the front door, the cold outside air made him shiver once again, but he just looked outside and sighed. "this idiot, making me wait like a stupid housewife, stupid stupid stupid"

he looked down and found himself staring at lucy, she stared at him with a much softer gaze than before, trying to get comfortable where she was.

"well, we tried to warn him, didn't we?" and the fluffy dog barked, as if she understood him, he smiled and closed the front door, carrying lucy to the couch. she jumped off his arms and to his surprise, she got herself comfortable between the blankets.

and they waited.

-

"I told you 'bad don't go it's cold!'" Zak gritted his teeth, taking the wet cloth of his friends forehead, he wetted it and squeezed above the bucket "and what did you do?"

"I went out to the cold" Darryl said with a stuffy nose, his cheeks were red and he had a fever, all because he was an idiot. Zak pressed the wet towel to his forehead, and Darryl suddenly was grateful to have Zak in his life.

"Yeah, now I have to take care of you" he huffed, but Darryl didn't miss the way his smile went from teasing to an emotion he couldn't quite name. But he felt warm under his friends eyes, his chocolate brown eyes that stared at him in such a loving way.

The dirty blond quickly looked away, 'my mind is trying to play tricks on me today' and while he was distracted, a warm pair of hands made their way to his hair.

"za- Zak??" His tone sounded startled, like he had taken the boy by surprise, skeppy chuckled, and kissed his friends forehead. 'ok, so I'm definitely allucinating'.

"I'll go feed rat, you stay here" Zak smiled at him. Darryl nodded, and pretended he didn't feel the caress of his friend's thumb in his cheek.

And later, he also had to pretend he never felt the warm of his friends arms hugging him, the kisses on his cheeks when he thought he was asleep, or the way his heartbeat went faster Everytime the boy hugged him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this one is actually so messy god help me


End file.
